1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a deep drilling machine, essentially consisting of a machine base on which is disposed a movable headstock, a tailstock, and between them a coolant supply apparatus. The coolant supply apparatus may also be a drill tube guiding apparatus or serve as such at the same time.
2. The Prior Art
Deep drilling machines of this kind are already known from the not prepublished DE-P No. 29 15 381.9. However, a deep drilling machine according to this patent application is designed for machining a nonrotating workpiece with a rotating tool only. In the presence of certain technological and work-organizational conditions, however, it may be desirable to be able to work selectively with a nonrotating workpiece and a rotating tool or alternatively with a nonrotating tool and rotating workpiece. Machines meeting this requirement have become known, for instance, through the brochure of the Wohlenberg Co., "Deep Drilling, a Highly Productive Production Method," catalog No. WD 2010 D/300973, catalog page 12, Wohlenberg VDF Deep Drilling Machine B 1058. However, the subject machine is built very expensively, and requires a main drive on both the workpiece headstock and the so called tool headstock, including all the gearing control and operating elements associated with a main drive mechanism. Additionally, the Wohlenberg tool requires a feed drive on both the tool headstock and the so called drilling oil supply (cooling) apparatus, the two feed drives having to be different from each other because an elastic member by which the thermal expansion of the workpiece during machining can be compensated must be provided in the feed drive of the drilling oil supply apparatus. Beyond this, the mobility of the drilling oil supply apparatus entails additionally the disadvantages described in the German patent application mentioned.
A deep drilling machine very similar to Wohlenberg has become known from the German Disclosure DE-OS No. 22 08 508. In it, however, the drilling oil supply apparatus is additionally mounted on a movable base, to which it is fastened so as to be shiftable by 180.degree. about a vertical axis. As an alternative, it can also be mounted on a second base.
As may be learned from the brochure No. 9/77 of Gildemeister & Knoll GmbH "Deep Drilling Machine Type 84," page 1, bottom of left column, it is known furthermore to equip the spindle end on both the headstock and tailstock with the same standard seating means for the convenient accommodation of commercial chucking devices. (Seating means according to DIN 55 0 21 Gr. 11).